


light of our lives

by SadSassenach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Group chat, Humor, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSassenach/pseuds/SadSassenach
Summary: Hunkpunk- I felt like i got whiplash from that convoBidgebolt- me too manHunkpunk- well im going to go to sleep have a good night guys!Bidgebolt- nightSirlancelot- good night my darling dear sunshineBidgebolt- whatSirlancelot- whata voltron highscool groupchat//social medias





	1. streaks, riverdale, and mankind's gift to the world

Sunday, January 3rd

Reeeee  
Katie Holt/Pidge Gunderson (Bidgebolt)  
Lance McClain (Sirlancelot)  
Hunk Garrett (Punkhunk)

 

Sirlancelot- Pidge, you’re keeping my streaks for the next weekend

Bidgebolt- bro what

Bidgebolt- I’m barely keeping my own streaks

Sirlancelot- HAHA

Punkhunk- OH YEAH PIDGE REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU TO KEEP MY STREAKS BUT YOU NEVER DID

Bidgebolt- I’M SORRY HUNK-

Punkhunk- is ok

Sirlancelot- okay this is great and all, but like, who gon keep my streaks on snapchat

Bidgebolt- NOT IT

Punkhunk- Not it

Punkhunk- darn

Punkhunk- fine I’ll send ur streaks, you owe me, just saying

Sirlancelot- yay thanks man you’re a legend

Punkhunk- i am aren’t i?

Sirlancelot- you are a gift to this world my friend

Bidgebolt- yikes alright, y’all really gonna do me like that

Sirlancelot- is someone talking?

Bidgebolt- okAY DAMN WOW

Sirlancelot- okay but anyways,

Sirlancelot- Y’all should I do my hw? because I’m emotional thinking about it and it’s late, but at the same time I feel like ima be stressed if I don’t do it

Bidgebolt- jesus. maybe you should just not do it. skip it, get in trouble, and move on

Sirlancelot- nO PIDGE I come back to two tests

Sirlancelot- and ima fail science this year too

Bidgebolt- you wont fail science i can assure you

Sirlancelot- I literally got a C on my science test bc I was busy studying for a math test that lesson. I mean I retook it and did good but still

Bidgebolt- I'm getting a C in maths and I don't give a shit cause I know I'll pass.

Sirlancelot- Ya but u know me I’m an overachiever

Sirlancelot- Ugh you know what ima get up early tomorrow morning and just do it then I’m so excited and ima cry if I keep talking about it

Bidgebolt- sigh

Hunkpunk- I felt like i got whiplash from that convo

Bidgebolt- me too man

Hunkpunk- well im going to go to sleep have a good night guys!

Bidgebolt- night

Sirlancelot- good night my darling dear sunshine

Bidgebolt- what

Sirlancelot- what

 

Monday, January 4th

Reeeee  
Katie Holt/Pidge Gunderson (Bidgebolt)  
Lance McClain (Sirlancelot)  
Hunk Garrett (Punkhunk)

Sirlancelot- yooooooooo

Sirlancelot- the new riverdale episodeeee

Sirlancelot- I totally forgot to watch it on thursday

Sirlancelot- im fucking shook

Sirlancelot- I hate veronica and her fucking family

Sirlancelot- BUT CHERYL THOUGH

Sirlancelot- betty’s mom is gross

Sirlancelot- correction, veronica isn’t too bad but her dad,,,, ughh

Punkhunk- dont spoil!!

Bidgebolt- dude I don’t watch riverdale anymore

Bidgebolt- it really ain’t a good show

Sirlancelot- YEAH WELL

Sirlancelot- no you’re actually right, its a shit show and I’m barely hanging on at this point and I hate myself for watching

Bidgebolt- that’s a mood

Punkhunk- i like cheryl and toni tho

Bidgebolt- boy everyone does u ain’t special

Sirlancelot- HELL YEAH WE LOVE CHONI

Bidgebolt- please no we’ve already talked about them so much im done-

Sirlancelot- BITCH IM TRYIN TO GET THAT BISEXUAL REPRESENTATION

Bidgebolt- BITCH IM TRYING TO GET THAT ASEXUAL REP BUT YOU DON’T EVER SEE THAT DO YOU? BE GRATEFUL U SHIT

Hunkpunk- let’s all just calm down

Bidgebolt- of course hunk light of our lives, i am sorry

Sirlancelot- omg yeah hunk im sorry

 

Tuesday, January 5th  
Reeeee  
Katie Holt/Pidge Gunderson (Bidgebolt)  
Lance McClain (Sirlancelot)  
Hunk Garrett (Punkhunk)

Bidgeholt- I found it

Punkhunk- what

Bidgeholt- I cried when I watched it

Punkhunk- what??

Sirlancelot- ??

Bidgebolt- behold

Bidgebolt- mankind’s greatest achivement

Bidgebolt- this video.

Bidgebolt- [rip vine, but it's blue sky](https://youtu.be/bL0zCN7ysL8)

Sirlancelot- I-

Punkhunk- ...

Sirelancelot-

Punkhunk- 

Bidgebolt- i know

Sirlancelot- pidge i just want you to know im now crying in science class and the teacher already hates me so if he kills me now, I want you the police to see these texts and know, it was your fault

Bidgebolt- jokes on you, sweaty, I can hack your trash ass account and delete e v e r y t h i n g

Sirlancelot- i hate u

Bidgebolt- no u don’t

Sirlancelot- no im pretyy sure i do

Punkhunk- guys

Punkhunk- you dont hate eachother!

Sirlancelot- you’re right hunk sunshine m’dear, of course

Bidgebolt- thank you o great hunk our sun god for shining your wisdom upon us

Punkhunk- now do ur work and pay attention

Sirlancelot- but of course

Punkhunk- lance I can literally see you holding your phone right now

Sirlancelot- what no udashdasi[9d-f mujieqosac

Bidgebolt- wha??

Punkhunk- His phone was taken away.

Bidgebolt- HA

Bidgebolt- Sucks to suck man

Punkhunk- BITCH FIGHT ME YOU GREMLIN-ASS LOOKIN HOE

Punkhunk- aosidhfasdfv bfgnyjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Punkhunk- ohmygod I am so sorry that was lance

Bidgebolt- I know that you could never speak those words hunk

Bidgebolt- but tell that burnt chicken nugget that he is a shit and I will hurt him

Bidgebolt- :)


	2. injuries, tests, twitter 911's and naps

Wednesday, January 6th

 

Reeeee  
Katie Holt/Pidge Gunderson (Bidgebolt)  
Lance McClain (Sirlancelot)  
Hunk Garrett (Punkhunk)

Sirlancelot- guess whatttt

Sirlancelot- ya boy rolled his ankle and then stepped on it and now it hurts to walk

Punkhunk- OMG is it really bad??

Sirlancelot- nah i’ve had worse but it’s still annoying

Punkhunk- I hope you feel better!

Punkhunk- Just do whatever you need to do to take care of yourself Lancey!

Sirlancelot- I’ll try

Bidgebolt- ha

Bidgebolt- haha

Bidgebolt- you dumb bitch how did you do that

Sirlancelot- Wow okay damn

Sirlancelot- im really out here getting bullied

Bidgebolt- okay fine

Bidgebolt- I’m so sorry, are you okay?

Bidgebolt- and now, how tf did you do it you dumb ass

Sirlancelot- …

Bidgebolt- what

Sirlancelot- at least HUNK WAS NICE TO ME, WE LOVE YOU HUNK

Punkhunk- aw haha ly2 man

Sirlancelot- :) suck it pidge :)

Bidgebolt- BRO I SAID SORRY WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME

Sirlancelot- i am hurt

Bidgebolt- well duh, you hurt your ankle

Sirlancelot- don’t get smart with me, boy

Bidgebolt- i’ll beat ur ass i stg-

Punkhunk- guys guess what I got on me math test!

Bidgebolt- guess what I got on my english test

Punkhunk- what??

Bidgebolt- 100%

Punkhunk- OMG YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

Punkhunk- congratulations!!

Bidgebolt- Yeah! But what did you get on your math test?

Punkhunk- a 92!!

Bidgebolt- HELL YEAH

Sirlancelot- GOOD JOB!!!

Bidgebolt- we love a sister scholar

Sirlancelot- we stan tbh

Bidgebolt- we really do

Punkhunk- thanks!

  
11:56 a.m.

Sirlancelot- 911

Sirlancelot- WE HAVE A CODE RED

Sirlancelot- OHMYGOD

Sirlancelot- OHMYGOD ITS HAPPENING

Sirlancelot- EVERYBODY STAY CALM

Bidgebolt- whats the procedure whats the procedure

Sirlancelot- EVERYBODY STAY FUCKING CALM

Hunkpunk- ok but what is actually happening

Sirlancelot- well buddy

Sirlancelot- do you remember

Sirlancelot- my gay crisis

Bidgebolt- ohgodno-

Punkhunk- dear lord yes i remember

Punkhunk- you were freaking out for days

Bidgebolt- please i am begging you, please tell me that it’s not happening again, i can’t handle that

Sirlancelot- Nononono smh im talking about what happened after

Bidgebolt- gay awakening blah blah blah why is this relevant

Sirlancelot- well my dear, this happened.

Sirlancelot-

Bidgebolt- thats what this is about?

Punkhunk- i dont get it

Bidgebolt- neither do I

Bidgebolt- wait isn’t he the guy in our history class with like a shit ton of follows for a highschooler?

Sirlancelot- YEAH AND???

Bidgebolt- ...and??

Sirlancelot- COME ON WHAT ELSE

Punkhunk- oh

Sirlancelot- YEAH?

Punkhunk- he’s the one who gave you the gay crisis

Punkhunk- so he made you realise you’re bi

Bidgebolt- oh shit lmao haha i remember

Bidgebolt- okay so why was there a 911 then

Sirlancelot- HE REPLIED TO MY REPLY TO HIS TWEET

Bidgebolt- jesus fucking christ

Bidgebolt- what is this bullshit man

Bidgebolt- who gives a shit

Sirlancelot- BUT HE NOTICED ME!!!!

Bidgebolt- okay but yeah um mate, thats just sad

Punkhunk- I have to agree with pidge, i mean, come on

Sirlancelot- y’all are just rude

Bidgebolt- BUDDY LISTEN TO YOURSELF

Bidgebolt- he replied to your tweet! Cool!

Bidgebolt- move on

Sirlancelot- maybe he’ll ask me out

Bidgebolt- god fuck this man im out hunk you deal with him

Sirlancelot- what?? :(

Bidgebolt- BRUH

Bidgebolt- nope im done peace

Punkhunk- look buddy, you know we love and appreciate you right?

Sirlancelot- yeah…?

Punkhunk- what we’re trying to say is that all keith did was reply to your tweet and it’s highly unlikely he thought anything of it and that you should probably not jump to conclusions like this.

Sirlancelot- yeah I know man…

Punkhunk- im sorry :(

Sirlancelot- its okay

Sirlancelot- do you want to come over to my place and nap?

Punkhunk- heck yes i do

Sirlancelot- hell yeah come on over man

Bidgebolt- did one of y’all say, nap?

Sirlancelot- hell yeah i did, wanna come over?

Bidgebolt- hell yeah I do, let me tell matt and then i’ll be right over

Punkhunk- bring that one blanket

Bidgebolt- what blanket

Punkhunk- THE blanket

Bidgebolt- matt’s princess duvet?

Punkhunk- yeah

Bidgebolt- tight. U got it buddy.

Sirlancelot- y’all are great

Sirlancelot- but matts gon be so pissed

Bidgebolt- HE ALRE4ADY IS LMAOSJ IM RUNNING JGAUHAHAHAHAHA

Sirlancelot- love that for you

 

 

Wednesday, January 6th

Lokicouldnever  
Keith Kogane (Keefsalad)  
Takashi Shirogane (Spacegane)  
Allura Brooks (Queenallura)  
Romelle Davila (Romellarose)  
Matt Holt (mattinthehat)

Keefsalad- OHMYGOD

Keefsalad- LANCE REPLIED TO MY TWEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note, I just want to say I'm writing pidge as asexual. the only issue is, is that I'm not ace myself so if I seem to get things wrong or incorrect about it please let me know!! I can write lance as bi since I'm bisexual myself but it's harder to write something you have no experience with.
> 
> anyways 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed


	3. dm's, rules, memes and miscommunication

Earlier that day

 

Lokicouldnever

Keith Kogane (Keefsalad)

Takashi Shirogane (Spacegane)

Allura Brooks (Queenallura)

Romelle Davila (Romellarose)

Matt Holt (mattinthehat)

 

Mattinthehat:

Mattinthehat: Currently at stage 2.576

 

Keefsalad: same

 

Keefsalad: what a mood

 

Mattinthehat: honey no offence but I think u might be a bit farther than 2.576 😂

 

Keefsalad: LMAO I JUST CHOKED ON MY DRINK HOW TRUE AHAHA

 

Mattinthehat: a nice swelling mood we got here

 

Keefsalad: fat mood

 

Spacegane: What on earth

 

Mattinthehat: oh shit dad’s here gotta skrt skrt

 

Keefsalad: byeeee

 

Spacegane: don’t you walk away from me, boy

 

Keefsalad: sigh-

 

 

8:23 a.m.

 

Keefsalad: OHMYGOD

 

Keefsalad: LANCE REPLIED TO MY TWEET

 

Romellarose: OMG OMG OMG 

 

Queenallura: Oh wow!

 

Mattinthehat: oh sHIT

 

Spacegane: Whomst?

 

Romellarose: BOY IF YOU DON’T SLIDE INTO THOSE DMS

 

Mattinthehat: wait which tweet

 

Keefsalad: tweeted at like six am ‘what day is it’

 

Mattinthehat: is that seriously the one he replied to 

 

Keefsalad: yup

 

Romellarose: stEP UP COWARD

 

Keefsalad: You’re one to talk Romelle.

 

Keefsalad: Didn’t Allura have to ask you out because every time you tried, you got all hot and bothered around her

 

Mattinthehat:

 

Romellarose: that is not true-

 

Keefsalad: lmao alright then sure 

 

Queenallura: Keith stop it

 

Romellarose: yes keith stop it

 

Keefsalad: Shut up bottom-

 

Romellarose: BOY IF YOU DONT-

 

Queenallura: Keith!

 

Mattinthehat: oh shit lmao

 

Mattinthehat: i feel like I should be offended but I’m not-

 

Spacegane: woah what

 

Keefsalad: Can we appreciate the fact that Shiro only spoke when matt talked about being a bottom i cant lmao-

 

Mattinthehat: WHOA OKAY LOOK WEREN’T WE TALKING ABOUT LANCE

 

Keefsalad: subtle

 

Keefsalad: But yes.

 

Keefsalad: He was like “its the 6th” and then I said thanks

 

Keefsalad: that was it

 

Romellarose: now’s your chance

 

Romellarose: slide into the dms!!

 

Romellarose: ask him out!

 

Romellarose: then fuck him into the mattress!

 

Mattinthehat: OMFGHAHAHAHAHA

 

Keefsalad: Oh my gOD NO FOR GOD’S SAKE 

 

Keefsalad: I mean i’d be down but-

 

Spacegane: NO NO NO NO NOPE 

 

Spacegane: I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THIS

 

Keefsalad: OMFG I FORGOT YOU’RE HERE LMAO WHOOPS  SORRY BRO

 

Mattinthehat: hahahahahahaha

 

Spacegane: MATT HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU HEARD PIDGE SAYING SHE’D BE DOWN TO FUCK SOMEONE INTO THE MATTRESS

 

Romellarose: OHMYGOD DAD USED A SWEAR

 

Mattinthehat: holy shit he swore-

 

Keefsalad: HAHAHA omfg 

 

Queenallura: Oh dear

 

Mattinthehat: First of all: that would be some big dick energy and I would respect that. Second of all, and more importantly: PIDGE IS LITERALLY ACE YOU DUMB FUCK

 

Mattinthehat: It would never happen 

 

Mattinthehat: you know what else we do in this groupchat?

 

Keefsalad: i think it’s time to recite the rules again boys

 

Mattinthehatt: Keith I think that's an excellent idea

 

Spacegane: sigh

 

Romellarose: lets do this boys

 

Keefsalad: Go ahead matt.

 

Mattinthehat: why thank you!

 

Mattinthehat: NUMBER ONE

 

Romellarose: WAIT

 

Mattinthehat: excuse me um you can’t just interrupt the rules

 

Romellarose: can we add onto the first rule to respect bottoms

 

Mattinthehat: AN EXCELLENT IDEA

 

Mattinthehat: NUMBER ONE

 

Mattinthehat: We must always respect women, men, non-binary, transgender, gay, lesbian, straight, bi, ace, aro, people of colour, poor, rich, top, bottoms, or in otherwords, everyone.

 

Queenallura: That was not very grammatically accurate but go off I guess

 

Mattinthehat: NUMBER 2

 

Mattinthehat: If someone begins to type or sing “I want it that way” it’s required that we type the entire brooklyn 99 scene.

 

Mattinthehat: NUMBER 3

 

Mattinthehat: What ever you do, do NOT bring up the marvel movies because one thing leads to another in keith’s mind, and he WILL start crying about James Buchanan Barnes.

 

Keefsalad: see literally those words kinda got me to tear up so fuck you

 

Mattinthehat: there, there little one

 

Keefsalad: JUST CONTINUE 

 

Mattinthehat: NUMBER 4

 

Mattinthehat: unfortunatly, by vote, rule number four is “don’t ever talk about shawn mendes cause the group absolutely hates him now thanks to matt” and im still salty about that y’all, let me love him

 

Romellarose: yeah no sorry mate

 

Mattinthehat: fuck your chicken strips

 

Keefsalad: yo, fuck ur chicken strips

 

Spacegane: okay what tf

 

Mattinthehat: which brings me to

 

Mattinthehat: NUMBER 5

 

Mattinthehat: do your best not to use crazy internet slang around shiro, he doesn’t understand. This also includes really vague vines (we’re teaching him, he’ll get there one day)

 

Mattinthehat: NUMBER SIX

 

Mattinthehat: If theres a seriously hella wild emergency, type 911 signalling it is so.

 

Mattinthehat: if its a less serious situation, call a code “avengers assemble” and we will calmly assemble into the groupchat, hella chill

 

Mattinthehat: is that everything

 

Keefsalad: Yes I think so

 

Romellarose: i mean probably

 

Mattinthehat: tight. Okay keith, isn’t it your time to shine?

 

Keefsalad: Pardon?

 

Queenallura: Weren’t you going to contact Lance?

 

Keefsalad: Uh, no actually I wasn’t. What happened, was I was getting bullied by some whiney bottom and i didn’t agree to anything.

 

Mattinthehat: WHOA WHOA WHOA DID WE NOT JUST RECITE THE RULES PAL?

 

Keefsalad: oh fuck me sorry, romelle was bullying me

 

Keefsalad: Sorry mate

 

Romellarose: its okay.

 

Keefsalad: maybe I will slide into his dm’s.

 

Keefsalad: we shall see

 

Mattinthehat: on to better news:

 

Mattinthehat: i found a funny meme but i can’t find it and im sad

 

Romellarose: how is this better news

 

Spacegane: can’t you type it into the groupchat

 

Romellarose: you can’t fucking type a meme into a groupchat shiro

 

Keefsalad: sigh-

 

Mattinthehat: no wait i can try

 

Mattinthehat: okay so you know that vine “whats in ur hand, a kinfe, NO”

 

Keefsalad: Yeah

 

Queenallura: Weren’t we just teaching that one to Shiro?

 

Spacegane: oh yes i remember

 

Mattinthehat: okay solid

 

Mattinthehat: so the memes was essentially

 

Mattinthehat: gryffindor, ravenclaw, hufflepuff: what do you have in your hand?

 

Mattinthehat: slytherin: a basilisk (a knife)

 

Mattinthehat: gryffindor, ravenclaw, hufflepuff: NO-

 

Spacegane: I don’t get it

 

Romellarose: ITS FUNNY

 

Keefsalad: soooo funny

 

Mattinthehat: so basically in the second harry potter movie, the chamber of secrets there is a basilisk that is pertifying everyone

 

Keefsalad: a basilisk is a giant snake btw

 

Spacegane: so matt

 

Spacegane: just kidding

 

Mattinthehat: so shiro

 

Keefsalad: sigh-

 

Mattinthehat: ?

 

Spacegane: what matt

 

Keefsalad: oh god

 

Spacegane: what {oh god}

 

Keefsalad: that was some miscommunication, and y’all don’t even realise

 

Mattinthehat: LOL

 

Spacegane: IM LOST

 

Mattinthehat: so am i lol

 

Keefsalad: OHMYGOD

 

Romellarose: oh good god this is so hard to watch, I can’t-

 

Spacegane: EXPLAIN

 

Keefsalad: Y’all are HORRIBLE 

 

Keefsalad: Okay so shiro said "so matt" because he meant that "so basically matt is a big snake" and then matt said "so shiro" because he thought shiro was trying to talk to him

 

Spacegane: ?

 

Mattinthehat: OH HAHA I GET IT

 

Romellarose: that shit hurted my brain

 

Spacegane: ahh i see

 

Mattinthehat: we good fam

 

Keefsalad: do yOU???

 

Spacegane: yes I do

 

Keefsalad: ok

 

Spacegane: sorry for the miscommunication

 

Mattinthehat: geez the amount of patience I need to endure you two…

 

Keefsalad: BITCH

 

Spacegane: what

 

Keefsalad: WHAT DO YOU THINK I JUST WENT THROUGH

 

Keefsalad: MATT YOU SHIT

 

Spacegane: im confused

 

Keefsalad: OH MY FUCKING GOD I AM DONE WITH THIS SHIT

 

Queenallura: That was quite painful to watch

 

Romellarose: yeah it really was

 

Keefsalad: thank you for understanding my suffering

 

Romellarose: we were suffering right alongside you there mate

 

Keefsalad: kill me now

 

Mattinthehat: OMFGGWEHRGG THISJN BITCH STOPLE MY FUCKING SBLANKETTJ

 

Spacegane: sorry, what?

 

Romellarose: I think what he was tryin to say was OMFG THIS BITCH STOLE MY FUCKING BLANKET

 

Mattinthehat: IM GOINGTG TO FUCING TKILL  HER UGHGHHHJK

 

Keefsalad: Ha, Pidge stole his princess blanket, love that

 

Mattinthehat: THAT SHADY BITCH GOT AWAY. PIECE OF SHIT IS RUNNING TO LANCES HOUSE NOW

 

Queenallura: Lance’s house?

 

Romellarose: Whoa whoa whoa what

 

Mattinthehat: YEA THEY HAVE THESE WEIRD ASS FUCJKING NAPPING PARTYIS AND THEY ALWASY STEAL THE BLANKET THE SHITS

 

Keefsalad: … napping parties?

 

Mattinthehat: calm down bucko, pidge and hunk literally go to his house to sleep

 

Romellarose: weird shit, but im into it

 

Keefsalad: speaking of naps, i need one after this bullshit

 

Keefsalad: shiro is already passed out on the fucking couch like a dad

 

Keefsalad: took him one minute 

 

Romellarose: haha bitch

 

Romellarose: just kidding we love shiro 

 

Mattinthehat: im gonna go trash pidges bedroom and change the wifi password

 

Queenallura: Could she not simply hack into it?

 

Mattinthehat: yes but it makes me feel better when she yells and i can hear it from outside

 

Keefsalad: you go outside?

 

Mattinthehat: man fuck you

 

Keefsalad: hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun fact: some of these conversations come directly from my group chat with my two best friends. So that epic miscommunication? yeah. I had to go through that shit. I copied my texts and just made them into Keiths words and Shiro and Matt as my friends Ashley and Maya. Lost many brain cells that day. Most of Keith's words in these conversations come from me so that's pretty cool.


End file.
